Various types of radio frequency (RF) network assemblies require the use of high power loads, with RF absorber material rated to 260° C. for its load component. However, conventional loads present difficulty in changing the size of the load components if requirements such as operating frequency or RF power levels change.
Specifically, conventional systems include high power loads that are generally made from long E-plane or H-plane tapers either bonded or screwed into a waveguide housing. In conventional systems, the length of these high power loads is proportionate with operating frequency and RF power levels. In many conventional systems, the length of the tapered loads is at least six inches long.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, it will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for a waveguide structure that includes load elements that are able to absorb high power while minimizing the length of the load element.